


Sugar High

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Friendship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Parker's high.<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medjai_trowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medjai_trowa/gifts).



She laughed madly, zooming through the hallway in front of them, her arms swept back behind her. 

"Man, I did not expect that," Hardison said, shaking his head. "Babe? You need to - " He winced as Parker crashed into a wall, sliding down it into a heap of giggles.

"I don't know why you didn't expect it." Eliot scowled as he came around the other corner in time to pull Parker to her feet. She slapped his chest, asking if he was ticklish. "No," he told her. "But you're going to get out of this place and go climb that scaffolding in that unfinished building across the street. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned her around by her shoulders, propelling her in the right direction. 

"That's brilliant, Eliot," Sophie said in his ear. 

"It'll wear her out, maybe, and if it doesn't, well." Eliot shrugged. "She'll be Hardison's problem." 

"Wait, what?" Hardison stopped dead in the middle of the hall, hearing the others laughing as they exited the building.


End file.
